


Birthday surprise

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Rimming, happy birthday kagami, im trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami doesn’t have any specific birthday wish, but he has a little request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday surprise

**Author's Note:**

> very late birthday fic for kagami yo

A week before his birthday, Kuroko asks him what he wants as a gift.

Kagami shrugs sleepily and loops an arm around Kuroko’s waist.

"Whatever. Or nothing. I don’t need anything." He says and closes his eyes. He’s tired and just wants to sleep, but he can just  _feel_  Kuroko staring at him. The other boy shifts a bit, so he’s half laying on Kagami’s chest.

Kagami stubbornly keeps his eyes closed.

"That won’t do. I have some savings. Tell me what you want?" He presses and Kagami frowns and sighs.

"I really don’t  _need_  anything.” He opens one eye and glares sleepily at Kuroko.

Kuroko purses his lips in a clear sign that he’s not satisfied. Kagami sighs and cranes his neck a bit to kiss him on the forehead.

"Don’t make that face." Kuroko snorts, but there is fond amusement in it.

"Fine. If you say so." He lets the matter drop and tucks his head under Kagami’s chin. Kagami breathes a sigh and lets Kuroko snuggle closer.

"But I’m still making you a cake." Kuroko murmurs and Kagami huffs.

“ _Please_  buy it instead.” Kuroko shakes with quiet laughter and then falls silent, the only sound in the room their soft and relaxed breathing.

They both start to doze off when Kagami suddenly stirs. It’s true that he doesn’t _need_  anything, nothing tangible at least. But it  _is_  his birthday, and Kuroko is hell bent on giving him a gift, so maybe…

"What is it?" Kuroko mumbles into his chest.

"I just. I said I don’t need anything as a gift, but…can uh can you do something for me?" Kuroko shifts so he can look at Kagami with his big eyes, blinking slowly.

"Well?" Kuroko raises an eyebrow after a moment of silence. "I’m waiting."

Kagami feels his cheeks redden.

"It’s um. It’s a bedroom ‘thing.’" Kuroko merely blinks.

"Okay. What is it?" Kagami sighs and looks away from Kuroko’s face. He hears a light chuckle and then his cheek is being stretched.

"Ow." He says and glares at Kuroko, thought it doesn’t hurt that much.

"Fine, don’t tell me if you’re that embarrassed." Kagami grunts.

"Shut up. I’ll tell you in a week."

"Mhm." Kuroko murmurs absent mindedly and in the next moment he’s fast asleep, breathing softly.

* * *

 

A week passes and suddenly it’s August the 2nd. It’s on Saturday and (thankfully) their day off so naturally Kagami thinks they are going to spend the entirety of it together.  _Alone_.

No such luck.

After a relatively peaceful (and edible) breakfast, made by Kuroko, Kagami is assaulted by phone calls and text messages from friends and family alike. After that, they go for a walk with Nigou and to do some shopping. Thankfully they don’t run into any of their friends or acquaintances, or they would undoubtedly invite themselves over for dinner.

Kuroko keeps giving Kagami pointed, little looks through the whole first half of the day, silently prompting him to tell what sort of ‘dirty fantasy’ he has. And every time Kagami shakes his head and mutters ‘later’.

In all honesty, he hoped Kuroko would forget about the slip, but yeah no such luck with that either.

_I really need to stop saying stuff when I’m half asleep._

Time before bed is the most vulnerable for him, something which Kuroko quickly realized, taking advantage of his unguarded state and coaxing all sorts of embarrassing confessions from him.

It really isn’t fair, how completely  _whipped_  he is.

The second part of the day gets rudely interrupted around 5 PM with a doorbell.

"Happy birthday!" It’s Kise, obnoxiously screeching into Kagami’s face and trusting a colorful bag into his hands.

"Uh." Kagami says eloquently.

"Oh, Kise-kun." Kuroko greets, peeking from behind Kagami. Kise grins and lets himself in and it’s only in this moment that Kagami realizes that Kise isn’t _alone_.

Behind him, are Aomine and Momoi carrying various bags. Kagami groans.

Great.

In the next few hours, his apartment is under siege as Kiyoshi, Hyuga and Riko all invite themselves. (Or rather Kise invites them.)

In turn, they inform Koga and Izuki, who bring along Furihata who happened to be in town for a few days.

It’s not that Kagami doesn’t appreciate his friends wishing him happy birthday, or visiting him. No, the problem is that Kagami didn’t  _plan_  on inviting anyone and he’s not prepared for guests.

"Oh that’s fine." Riko assures him. "We all brought something." Kagami swallows nervously.

"Don’t worry. Riko didn’t cook anything this time." Kiyoshi chuckles good-naturedly and Riko rolls her eyes.

"Because I was busy with school." He says and helps Izuki set the table. "Next time however." She pauses dramatically and stares at Kagami, and Kagami suddenly has a fleeting thought that he wants this to be his last birthday.

In the end, the “party” is not as bad as Kagami feared it would be. Somewhere along the way, Takao and Midorima drop for a brief visit, as well as Tatsuya who gives Kagami a present from him and Alex. Around ten everyone starts to leave. Predictably they leave a mess, so both of them get to work, so they don’t have to deal with dirty dishes in the morning.

"Thanks." Kagami says as Kuroko puts the last set of plates to the sink and begins to dry the ones cleaned by Kagami. Kuroko nods as they work in silence. When the last kitchen utensil is put away, Kagami finds a pair of skinny arms wrap around his middle and hug him.

"Happy birthday. Are you ready to tell me about your ‘gift’?" Kuroko asks, partially with a glint of amusement in his eyes and partially with a note of impatience coloring his voice.

Ah right.

"Thanks." He says and ruffles Kuroko’s hair. "And, yeah. I guess." He feels his face heat up again. Kuroko unwraps himself from Kagami and pulls him by the hand in the direction of the bedroom.

"Wait." Kagami says and Kuroko raises an eyebrow.

"Go on. I’ll come in a moment okay? I want to finish here." Kuroko frowns.

"If you don’t want to, or if you’re tired you can just say so and we can call it a night."

Kagami shakes his head.

"It’s okay. I just need to…um get ready? Or something." Kuroko looks at Kagami for a long moment, and drops his hand. He walks backwards a few steps, before disappearing in the hallway.

"I’ll be waiting then." He suddenly pops from around the corner and smiles a little when Kagami waves a hand at him.

"Yeah, yeah. I’ll come in a moment."

"Don’t take too long please."  

* * *

 

Kuroko first heard the door softly click open and then a sort of frustrated, sort of amused sigh.

"Do you have to spoil my fun?" He looked over his bare shoulder and smiled a little at Kagami.

"I wanted to save time on unwrapping the gift." Kagami huffs and closes the door. He sits on the bed behind Kuroko.

"Still. It’s my birthday."  He reaches his hand out and touches Kuroko’s bare arm. Kuroko raises an eyebrow.

"You didn’t seem very keen on celebrating it just a few hours ago." Kagami shakes his head and slides his hand down Kuroko’s arm.

"But now I can because all the guests are gone, thank god." Kuroko chuckles lightly and laces their fingers when Kagami’s hand reaches Kuroko’s wrist.

"Happy birthday." Kuroko murmurs when he is pulled by the hand to be sprawled on Kagami’s chest when he lays down on the bed. They nuzzle noses for a brief moment before Kuroko dips his head down for a kiss. Kagami’s hand tangles in Kuroko’s hair. He kisses him deeply but unhurriedly, the other hand stroking his bare hip.

"Hm, wait." Kuroko says when Kagami starts kissing his neck.

"What." He nips his chin playfully.

"Why are you still dressed?" Kagami laughs against Kuroko’s throat and lets him sit up. Kuroko works quickly in opening Kagami’s pants and pushing his shirt up his arms. Kagami obeys and moves the way his boyfriend wants him to and in a matter of seconds, he is as naked as Kuroko.

"Better?" He asks.

"Much." Kuroko sighs happily at all the contact and squirms on top of Kagami to get more comfortable.

"So, what do you want to do?" He cocks his head and looks expectantly at Kagami.

"Patience. I’m getting there." He wraps his arms around Kuroko’s middle and rolls them over with a practiced ease. Kuroko is distracted by more deep and hungry kisses which by themselves would be more than fine, but when Kagami starts to obviously stall he has to pull away.

"Stop prolonging." He murmurs into Kagami’s cheek and then bites his earlobe lightly. "You kept me in the dark for a week. I’m a little impatient now." Kagami huffs.

"Fine." He kisses Kuroko’s nose. "Lay on your front." He says and lifts himself so Kuroko could smoothly roll himself onto his stomach. He feels Kagami kneel behind him and put his hands on his shoulders. Few moments later and his back is being peppered with light kisses and as much as that feels  _nice_ , Kuroko was well sure it was mostly to make him squirm in impatience.

"Kagami-kun." He uses his most stern and reprimanding voice in warning.

"Okay, geez." He feels Kagami’s hot breath in the middle of his back. "Can’t even take my time to enjoy my present." Kuroko rolls his eyes, despite the fact that he knows Kagami can’t see it.

"I can feel you rolling your eyes at me."

"Me? Nonsense." Kuroko makes sure that his voice is dripping with sarcasm. Kagami’s hands settle at Kuroko’s hips and grip them gently forcing Kuroko up. The boy obeys easily and finds himself on his hands and knees.

He looks over his shoulder at Kagami and raises an eyebrow. Was that Kagami’s request? Kind of…odd? It was Kuroko who preferred this position and he could still remember how much he had to coax Kagami into trying it.

Needless to say Kagami is a sap and it amuses Kuroko.

"Ah, no wait." Kagami leans over Kuroko. "Bend your elbows. Yeah like that." He guides Kuroko with his hands and the boy obliges and lets himself be positioned the way Kagami wishes.

He folds his hands on the pillow and rests his head on them and finally it occurs to him just in what exact position he is.

Kagami doesn’t move or speak or does anything for a very long moment and Kuroko begins to feel impatient.

"Ka-" Just when he is about to ask what is the matter, he feels lips touch the small of his back.

"You’ll tell me, okay?"

"Yes, yes." Kuroko breathes and wiggles his hips but promptly stops, flushing a bit. Kagami murmurs something and kisses the space where Kuroko’s back dimples are normally. Kagami’s hands are rubbing his ankles, but when they rest on his ass and spread it gently and Kuroko feel a hot puff of breath on his most intimate part he finally catches on.

He can’t help the curious, involuntary ‘oh’ which escapes his mouth when he feels the barest brush of tongue and then Kagami violently jerks back.

"Shit. Sorry, I didn’t mean. Actually I did but, wait that’s not what I wanted-"

"Kagami-kun."

"I mean, it’s fine. You’re uncomfortable and we can stop-"

"Kagami-kun."

"I hope you’re not grossed out cos-"

“ _Taiga._ ”

 ”What?”

Kuroko looks over his shoulder at Kagami who is kneeling behind him completely shamefaced.

"Please, shut up, and continue." He doesn’t bother waiting for Kagami’s response and buries his face in the sheets. There’s a brief pause and Kuroko can hear his own blood pumping in his ears.

"Right." Kagami chokes out and then the bed dips briefly when he moves closer. He spreads his cheeks again and this time hesitates only for a moment before, very tentatively licking his opening. Kuroko swallows thickly, his breath quickening. When he doesn’t give any other reaction, Kagami hums curiously and does it a few more times. Kuroko’s legs tremble, and are dangerously close to bucking but Kagami rubs his leg and kneads his thigh. He nuzzles Kuroko’s entrance and then licks it again. The weird, wet noise which follows the action makes Kuroko cover his face in his hands and whimper.

Taking this as a good sign Kagami did it again and then switched his tactic to circling Kuroko’s hole with his tongue and then pushing the tip of the muscle inside. Kuroko gave a tiny moan and Kagami started to trust his tongue, slowly in and out of Kuroko.

He continued like that for a bit and then suddenly stopped. Kuroko panted into the pillow which muffled his whimpers and then bit it when Kagami withdrew and rubbed his index finger over his hole.

When Kagami’s mouth returned, Kuroko couldn’t  help the moan when he _sucked_  gently at his opening and then licked it again. The moment it started Kuroko could feel himself growing harder with every touch and now he is heavy and dripping all over the sheets.

Kagami’s must have noticed that too because his hand wrapped around Kuroko’s cock.

"No." Kuroko slaps Kagami’s hand off his dick. "Keep going." He whimpers and Kagami obliges but not before giving Kuroko’s dick a last teasing tug. He hummed and Kuroko uttered a very high pitched whine, as he felt all the vibrations coming from Kagami’s mouth all over his body.

Despite freeing his other hand, Kagami didn’t pick up the pace but even withdrew. Kuroko frowned and kept stroking himself leisurely, putting just enough pressure to make him last longer, but at the same time relieving  some of the tension on his dick.

He shuddered when a gust of cool air blew over his exposed hole. “Kagami-kun.” He managed to choke out. “What are you-“

"Sh, I’m back." Kagami patted his thigh. "I needed to get something."

"What- _oh._ " Kuroko must have been too preoccupied with his own arousal to hear Kagami shift to the beside table and take the lube. The faint scent of citrus fruits filled his nostrils and a slick finger touched his opening. Kuroko hissed at the difference in temperatures, so Kagami started to rub it over Kuroko’s opening, warming it up in the process.

He circled his finger, rubbing or rather massaging the ring of muscles gently, before he slipped it inside into the first knuckle. He started moving it in and out and circling it inside. Only once he slipped the finger all the way and looked for Kuroko’s prostate. Kuroko gasped loudly, his head shooting up from where it was being smushed in the pillow.  

"Finally." Kagami chuckled breathlessly. "I thought you were gonna suffocate in a moment." He replaced his hand once again with his mouth and this time he didn’t gave Kuroko any warning. Kuroko moaned shamelessly, his face completely red from gasping.

Licking and sucking sounds filled the room again, along with Kuroko’s harsh breathing - he didn’t bother to keep his voice down anymore. What was the point? Kagami kept licking his hole and Kuroko in a fit of desperation started to pound the pillow with his fist while the other tightly gripped the sheets, his knuckles going white.

Kagami would have find this hilarious and laugh if he didn’t already find this hot and had a bit of a preoccupied mouth.

Kuroko kept stroking himself, his movements now very sloppy and Kagami licked his hole one last time before sucking it, making Kuroko come with a strangled yelp and a groan.

Kagami lowered Kuroko’s hips and then immediately went to lay down behind him, wrapping his arms loosely around Kuroko’s middle. He pressed a light kiss just under Kuroko’s ear and waited for the other boy to calm down and catch his breath.

"Thanks." Kagami murmured and nosed Kuroko’s shoulder.

"That was unfair." Kuroko finally managed to gasp out after catching his breath.

"What? Why?" Kuroko gave Kagami an ‘are you serious?’ look over his shoulder.

"You always complain that I am spoiled and then you go on and spoil me yourself. Really Kagami-kun, practice what you preach." Kagami sputtered completely thrown off. Kuroko used this moment and rolled them over, so that he was sitting on top of Kagami again, who breathed harshly through his nose, when his obvious erection rubbed over Kuroko’s stomach.

"Time for part two then." He said and slid down between Kagami’s legs and gripped his dick.

Kagami managed one last huff of amusement before Kuroko got to work. 


End file.
